Hawke plus Bane equals
by Jaguarin
Summary: Hawke returns to New Gothman and claims revenge using Bane, who discovers who is Huntress. COMPLETE!!!
1. Feelings

Huntress jumped, running between several buildings from roof to roof, she tried to be tired, avoiding thinking about things, she always felt somewhat scared to explore her own feelings. She stopped on a corner, there weren't any more buildings, the bay was in front of her. The wind swept against her hair and softly rippled her long leather coat. She sat down on the corner and silently contemplated the lights on the other side of the bay. It had been a long night, and thanks to some petty thiefs she had been able to relieve some of her pent up anger.  
  
Reese hadn't told her that his dad had escaped from jail, knowing that Dinah's life and her own life could be in danger. She hadn't spoken to Reese since she had found out.  
  
:: Are you alright? :: Oracle's voice on the other end of the comm. Made her jump..  
  
"Yes, what happened?"  
  
::I just thought that something might be wrong. You've been sitting there without moving for an hour. ::  
  
".I was just thinking ."  
  
:: Is something wrong? :: Oracle asked, she knew Helena too well to let it slip.  
  
"No." Huntress answered as she intertwined her fingers.  
  
* * *  
  
"Why didn't you come to dinner?." Barbara smiled as she sat in front of the monitor and put some disks in the drawer next to her. Monosyllables from Huntress were common when she didn't know how to explain her feelings.  
  
". I just needed some air."  
  
:: Do you want to talk about it? :: Oracle asked but Helena remained silent, she waited for a few minutes, just waiting for an answer. She removed her glasses but Helena remained silent. "Ok, I understand that you want to be alone, I'll talk to you tomorrow, come to breakfast, see you later. "  
  
:: No:: Huntress said.  
  
"Not what?"  
  
:: Don't leave. Just talk to me. ::  
  
Barbara looked at a fixed point on the monitor smiling "Do you want to talk about a problem?"  
  
:: I dunno. something. ::  
  
"Okay, why don't you tell me the reason why you kidnapped the soccer team's mascot in High School? I know that they made you angry, but you preferred to be punished for a week instead of telling me why you did it" Barbara heard Huntress laughing on the other end "Well." She said "I see that you have a good memory."  
  
:: You are too curious.:: Huntress laughed :: okay, I'll tell you, but you have to tell me about your adventure at the airport with that handsome man... ::  
  
"Stop!" Barbara interrupted "You wanted to talk, not me."  
  
:: What's the problem?!::  
  
Barbara moved her head, trying to make Helena feel better sometimes involved some rather embarrassing moments of her own. "Well okay, but you first."  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Barbara yawned as she gave her suitcase to Dinah who placed it in the back of the car.  
  
Dinah observed her curiously. "Did you have nightmares?"  
  
" Yes. " Barbara responded, rubbing her eyes "A big cat kept me up all night with her meows."  
  
"Huntress?"  
  
"Yes, last night she wanted to talk so we ended up talking till 5 in the morning." Barbara turned on the ignition and drove out of the parking lot.  
  
"Is she ok?" Dinah asked with concern.  
  
"I think so, she just. I think she felt alone."  
  
"When do you think she'll talk to Reese again?"  
  
"I don't know, but I hope as soon as possible, just so she gets out of this bad mood, she gets rather complicating. I will have another talk with her in the afternoon."  
  
* * *  
  
Barbara arrived back at the Clocktower that evening after a long day of work. She greeted Alfred.  
  
"Good afternoon miss Barbara." Alfred took her bag from her.  
  
"Thank you, Is Helena here?" Barbara asked as she looked around.  
  
"Yes, in the gym, I believe she's trying to break last years punching bag destroying record. I don't believe that it will resist so much in the way that she is kicking it now. You must speak with her, it's the fourth punching bag in ten days. I have already told her that if she breaks another one, she will have to clean the room herself.  
  
Barbara raised her brow. "Yes, okay, here I go." She wheeled off in the direction of the gym. She could hear Helena beating the punching bag inside.  
  
Helena was wearing her grey track pants and white top, she had been frantically hitting the bag for 15 minutes, the force of each blow didn't seem to diminish, it increased with each impact. She felt bothersome, she felt anger boiling up inside of her. Hawke was free, it was frustrating that he had to be Reese's dad. Barbara stopped in the door opening.  
  
"Why?" Helena grunted through gritted teeth as she kicked the punching bag with such force that the chain holding up the bag loosed from the ceiling. Bane was also free, that mastodon also deserved her revenge. She punched the bag again, making the chain rattle some more. On the other hand, why had Reese not trusted her? A strong kick broke the support and the sand and sawdust was dispersed over the floor. Helena stepped back, looking at the disaster.  
  
"Damn.."  
  
"Does this make you feel better?" Barbara said as she entered the gym. Helena looked back at her, slightly surprised, she hadn't seen her. "You are allowing your anger to control you."  
  
Helena took a deep breath.  
  
"That's not good," Barbara crossed her arms "You won't be able to focus in a fight if you do this to yourself."  
  
"I know." Helena sighed, she reached for a towel and cleaned her face before placing it around her neck. "But this is better."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Well, this way I couldn't seriously hurt a thief, Do you remember the 'we don't kill' thing?"  
  
"You can injure your self, you meta advantage will always make you heal fast. Those thieves don't have that." Helena didn't listen, distractedly she took off the bandages that protected her knuckles.  
  
Barbara knew that the girl's bad mood these past few days was growing because every time Reese's name was brought up it got worse. "And Reese?" Barbara asked.  
  
"I haven't seen him and I don't want to see him." Helena responded, noticing the look on Barbara's face. "No Barbara, don't."  
  
"You need talk about that, you have to."  
  
Huntress looked at the wall and put her hands on her waist.  
  
"Tell me." Barbara pressed her "Tell me what you're feeling."  
  
"How did you feel when you found out that he escaped and the fact that Reese was hiding it from us? Angry? Annoyed?"  
  
"Something like that." Barbara said.  
  
"Imagine how I feel. Barbara, our lives depend on the secret we keep, I let him into my life, told him my name and trusted him. Hawke escaped and we didn't have the opportunity to prevent this from happening because Reese didn't trust me, He didn't tell me that his father was free. Reese knew that Hawke would surely look for Dinah and me and kill us. I wasn't waiting for him to stab me in the back, and then he tells me that he's sorry! Please!" Helena threw the bandages to the floor.  
  
"We all make mistakes, even you. It's difficult sometimes to speak about the things that hurt us the most, and you don't like to talk about these kinda things. "  
  
"I could do it and I'm more stubborn than him! Why can't he just talk about it?" Helena raised her arms in frustration.  
  
"Every human is different, you have to accept that Reese is as human as you are, and he is more human than you. The relationship can't be perfect but it improves with each mistake you make."  
  
Helena ran her hands through her hair, "I don't know... I'm confused."  
  
"I think that you shouldn't be so hard on yourself." Barbara crossed her arms "You aren't an example of virtues, how many times have you been in trouble because you keep quiet? Although he made a mistake, but allow him to explain himself before you judge him." We all deserve an opportunity."  
  
"... I know, only. I can't talk to him, not now."  
  
Barbara noticed that Helena's knuckles were red and inflamed, she took her wrists "God Helena!"  
  
"...It's nothing" Helena said.  
  
"Why do you punish yourself?"  
  
"I." The entrance of Alfred into the gym interrupted them, he carried a broom, a trash can and a plastic bag against the wall. Barbara and Helena observed what he was doing with a confused expression on their faces.  
  
"It's your turn miss Helena" he said before leaving the gym.  
  
Helena sighed deeply and she raised her eyes. Barbara couldn't avoid a smile.  
  
"Clean up this disaster" Barbara told her "Then go put your hands in some ice, you have to learn how to control yourself and stop to hurting yourself." Barbara wheeled her chair towards the door.  
  
Helena groaned as she walked over to the broom and thrash can. Her bad mood had just gotten much worse. 


	2. A trap

Dinah was in the middle of her room, she had her arms extended and her eyes closed, she tried hard to concentrate on lifting two objects located on opposite sides of the room, a vase and a heavy dictionary.  
  
Barbara stopped in front of the door when she saw Dinah in that curious position, she observed her for several minutes. Dinah felt frustrated because she wasn't able to achieve her objective. She lowered her head, trying to make the objects lift off of the ground.  
  
Helena, walking into the hallway carrying a broom in one hand and a bag filled with the sawdust she had dispersed earlier, stopped when she saw Barbara in front of the door. It wasn't normal to see Barbara snooping like this. Barbara grabbed Huntress' arm and pointed towards Dinah. The blond girl began to sweat. Helena looked down, as she touched Barbara's shoulder. The redheaded looked up, Helena pointed at Dinah's feet. Dinah was floating a few inches off the floor.  
  
"Oh my God!" Barbara exclaimed. Dinah got scared and broke her concentration, she felt the air between her body and the floor as she landed with a thud.  
  
"Just for the record, that wasn't me." Helena said as she turned around and continued her way towards the kitchen to throw away the plastic bag. Barbara wheeled into the room.  
  
"I'm sorry Dinah." Barbara said.  
  
"Not a problem, I only lost my balance." Dinah said as she dusted off her pants. "I tried to lift two objects at the same time,but it's difficult."  
  
"Dinah. didn't you realize.what just happened?" Barbara smiled.  
  
"Realize what?"  
  
"Dinah you weren't lifting the objects, you were lifting yourself." Barbara took her hand and she looked at her with a smile.  
  
"Your joking right?" was Dinah surprised at what Barbara had just told her.  
  
"No, you were off the ground a couple of inches, that's the reason you fell, because of my voice you broke your concentration."  
  
Dinah didn't know what to say as she sat down on her bed. "Uh. seriously?" she smiled as she put a lock of her hair back behind her ear.  
  
"You surprise me. Every day you show me things. You have great potential. I have to make a couple of adjustments on your training plan."  
  
"Adjustments?"  
  
"Yes, we need to develop you to your capacity." Barbara couldn't hide her emotion, "I'm going to make a plan that I'll show to you later." Barbara wheeled around and left the room, squishing Helena against the wall as she wheeled excitedly towards the computer lab, self-absorbed in her own thoughts. Helena leaned into the room. Dinah was still sitting on her bed, barely believing what had just happened.  
  
"Are you okay, kid?" Helena asked.  
  
"Did I really do that?" Dinah looked at Helena with a little bit of fear edged on her features.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"More working, less time for fun." Helena raised her brow "That's what I do. It's fun sometimes, but mostly boring. You need some distraction." She handed Dinah a broom "help me clean the gym before we go out on sweeps."  
  
Dinah stood up and she smiled. "Did you break another bag?"  
  
"It was a small accident, bad quality of the punching bag." Huntress responded with an amused grin on her face. "Come on!" The girls laughed as they headed towards the gym.  
  
* * *  
  
"Everything is a rumor Huntress." Gibson said, taking a sip of his soda in the bar. No Man's Land was full, the noise and the music reigned in the place. Huntress felt a little disappointed when she heard his answer.  
  
"Ok, I need to go, if you know something please tell me." She put her hands in her pockets.  
  
"Don't you want to drink something?"  
  
"Sorry" she smiled "I don't drink when at work. and I need to go back, Dinah is waiting for me near here."  
  
Huntress left No Man's Land, she turned the corner and walked into a dark alley while her mind lost in her own thoughts. She felt a presence, she stopped, her eyes changed and turned quickly to her right. Reese was under the mark of a door.  
  
"Don't do that again!" she said angrily, "I can hurt you, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I want to talk with you, I want to see you." he said walking toward her.  
  
"Well, you already talked with me and you saw me, nite."  
  
"Huntress!" Reese took her arm  
  
"Don't touch me" Huntress glared him.  
  
"I have been looking for you, you are avoiding me, we need talk." He mumbled.  
  
"Well, about what do you want to talk about?" Huntress asked with cynicism "that your father escaped from prison and that you didn't tell me in time because you don't trust in me? That a hoodlum was hired to trap me? . or maybe about how Bane beat me? How he kicked me until he got tired?" Huntress's became moist and raised the voice "Or better about the days that I remained in bed and the nights that I couldn't sleep because of the pain? About what do you want to talk to me about? Damn!" Huntress exploded.  
  
"I wanted to be with you and you didn't let me! How do you think I felt knowing that you were hurt and knowing that I couldn't see you? I wanted to apologize! Sorry! I never imagined that he would be able to hurt you!" Reese exclaimed trying to touch her again.  
  
".As you never will imagine that you can trust in me." Huntress stepped back to avoid him. "You know many secrets, secrets that you know many people will pay to know it to kill us. I trusted you with my life! You should have told me!"  
  
"Helena, excuse me, he is my father, my love for him blinded me, I couldn't believe that he would be capable."  
  
"Don't you understand Reese?" Huntress looked him with sadness "That isn't the point, the point is that you don't believe enough in me. and it hurt me, How many things more did you hide from me?"  
  
"I'm sorry Helena, I can't tell you more, I'm not hiding anything from you, you are right, I simply thought that I would capture him before you knew it, I didn't want you to worry. It was a mistake."  
  
Huntress didn't know what to say, her feelings were opposing. Suddenly she perceived something again. Before she was able to react, she felt a light blow to her thigh. "What.?" she saw a dart buried deep in her thigh, she knew immediately that she was in trouble, she looked back. From the shadows appeared one of Hawke's right hand men, behind him two men with weapons.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Reese asked surprised.  
  
"Don't worry, like you requested I didn't hurt her, it is only a tranquilizer." He raised a dart gun.  
  
Huntress looked at Reese confused, she felt a heaviness in her body.  
  
"You didn't tell Huntress, Reese? Hawke and Reese have been talking by phone" he smiled at Huntress "Reese asked his father that you wouldn't get hurt, true Reese?"  
  
Reese was not able to answer.  
  
"You lied again!" Huntress pushed him stepping back unsteadily, the drug began to affect her.  
  
"Huntress." Reese tried to come closer, but Helena agilely took impulse and she jumped toward the roof of a nearby building. She had to leave as soon as possible.  
  
"You are a son of.!" Reese furiously hit him in the jaw, and he began to fight with the other two men.  
  
Huntress fell over the rooftop and she rolled over the floor, she felt dazed. It took her some seconds before she got up, she looked at the neighboring roof, she doubted a moment, her vision was a blur, would she be able to reach it?. She heard a noise behind her, in front of her were two more men, it was a trap.  
  
"Dinah, I..." she try to call her friend by the mic but was difficult move her tongue.  
  
::Huntress are you ok?:: Dinah said.  
  
The men surrounded her, she realized that they didn't want to fight her, just buy some time for the drug to take effect. "Co..me..." she said with a big effort to Dinah.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oracle where is she? Something happens to her!" Dinah was four blocks away, but she didn't know where was she.  
  
::I'm looking for her, give me a second.::  
  
* * *  
  
Huntress went back wobbly, her vision become blurry, with each second she felt worse. One of the men grabbed her by the arm, she punched him in the face, the second one the second one grabbed her so tight she couldn't move. 


	3. Trust in me

Ok, to understand why is Huntress annoyed with Reese, read please "High Voltage" in this web site.  
  
* * * ** * * * ** * * ** * * ** *  
  
Reese came out suddenly and he knocked the men Huntress had punched, and he struck the man that gripped her causing him to loosen her. She fell to the floor. Reese leaned in, trying to help her.  
  
"Leave me.!" Huntress groaned and reject his help, she got up hesitantly, she couldn't coordinate her movements.  
  
"Let me to help you!" Reese requested, hugged her to prevent her from falling to the floor again. Huntress tried to loosen but her body didn't respond, she wanted to stay conscious but her eyelids closed "Let me go." she mumbled before falling into a deep sleep. Reese felt her body loosen.  
  
"Huntress, I'm sorry!" he said  
  
"Ok, give her to me!" A voice shouted.  
  
"Stay back!" Reese drew the gun that he had under his sack and with his free arm he sustained the unconscious Huntress.  
  
"Don't be silly Reese."  
  
"I am not playing" He aimed the weapon at him. The men loaded their weapons. The principal looked him annoyed, he knew that he couldn't shoot Reese, Al Hawke would kill him for that.  
  
"Your father wont like this," he said.  
  
"It's not my problem, tell him that he should please surrender and he shouldn't try attempt doing anything to Huntress or I will never forgive him!" he exclaimed.  
  
"You are a fool Reese, she's just a girl." He snaped his fingers and turned to the stairway followed by the men. Reese waited until they left and he put his gun inside his jacket again and he bent over the floor hugging Huntress. "Huntress.?" he clapped her cheeks.  
  
Dinah appeared in that moment ascending for the emergency stairways. She ran toward him concerned when she saw Huntress unconscious in his arms.  
  
"What happened to her?" she asked.  
  
"The men of my father shot her with a tranquilizer. I' sure those bastards followed me to find her."  
  
"I'm sure of that too."  
  
::Is she ok Dinah?:: Oracle asked worried.  
  
"The men of Hawke shot her a tranquilizer, Reese avoided it, I think is ok, just slept. "  
  
::Bring her back inmediately!::  
  
"Oracle want's that Ii take her to Clock tower." Dinah said to Reese.  
  
"Ok, where is your car?"  
  
Reese put Huntress in the front seat of the Hummer. Dinah turned on the SUV. She looked Reese.  
  
" Aren't you comeing with us?"  
  
"No. I need to find Hawke first."  
  
* *  
  
Barbara prepared a syringe with a substance and wheeled toward Helena who was yet sleeping in the lab, she extended Helena's arm and stuck her She cleaned the blood and gave the syringe to Alfred.  
  
"Is she going to be well?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. I already analyzed the drug that they gave, it's only made her sleep , I'm going to revert the effect with this. Hawke really worries me now. He followed Reese trying to catch her."  
  
Helena moved her head restlessy, she was recovering conscienceness. It worked..." Oracle said looking her. Helena was remembering the last moments before she fall asleep because of the drug, the men surrounding her and the one that hugged her by her back.  
  
She suddenly tried to stand up but Alfred held her. "Easy Miss Helena. " he said.  
  
"Alfred.?" she opened her lids slowly, Alfred helped her to rest again, he could see her cateyes, she was breathing fast. "Where am I?" she asked looking at him confused.  
  
"You are at home..." He smiled.  
  
"The Hawke's men tried to trap you." said Barbara wheeling to her side.  
  
"They almost did it." Helenas mumbled drowsy.  
  
"How do you feel?" Barbara asked touching her hand.  
  
"Dazed." Helena closed her eyes.  
  
"Those men drugged you, I reverted the effect, you are going to be okey in a few minutes, rest a while. I need go to work with Dinah, we are going to be downstairs. Could you stay with her Alfred?."  
  
"Yes miss Barbara." Barbara wheeled outside.  
  
Dinah enhanced some analyses and put the information in the computer, the data began to work at full speed. Barbara entered the laboratory.  
  
"What do you have there?" she asked her.  
  
"I picked up mud from one of the shoes of one of the bad guys, maybe if we identify the composition we would know where it came from, it can give us some hint. How is Helena?"  
  
"She is awake, I injected her to revert the tranquilizer effect."  
  
"Hawke will not stop until he traps her." Dinah said worry.  
  
"And you, but for him is most easy find Huntress because of Reese. He will attack again, I need talk to Reese."  
  
The conversation was interrupted by the sound of the Delphi. Barbara wheeled toward the monitor, "A robbery in the warehouse of the 10th street."  
  
"I'll go there." Dinah rose off her seat.  
  
"It's well, be careful and stay in contact, I will finish revising these data and I'll try to contact Reese."  
  
* * *  
  
Reese was working at his office, he felt at a dead end. His father kept in mind the strong idea of catch Huntress and couldn't avoid that. He put his hands over his head. His cell rang and he answered in a bad mood.  
  
::Detective is Oracle.::  
  
"Oracle? How is Huntress?" He asked worried and changed his mood.  
  
::She is almost awake now, still a little dazed, I reverted the effect of the tranquilizer drug. Thanks for help her.:: Oracle explained.  
  
"I'm sorry, I never could imagine that they would followed me."  
  
::It's wasn't your fault, but Resse, we need find your father or he will hurt Huntress or Dinah.::  
  
"I know, I'm on that, I have an appointment in one hour with one of the ex- employees of him." He stood up and walked in his office. "Is it a bad idea if I suggested kept hers in the ClockTower."  
  
::Yes. they surely wouldn't like the idea of hide until the police jail him.::  
  
"I know. Let me talk with this guy, I promise call you if I get some notice."  
  
::Ok..::  
  
"Oracle."  
  
::Yes?::  
  
"She's still mad with me. I tried to talk with her but she don't let me in."  
  
::I know what do you feel, it had happening to me sometimes, Huntress sometimes is difficult..::  
  
"I just want that you to know that I tried to talk with her, that was my mistake and I'm sorry."  
  
::Reese, I understand you, don't worry. Give her just a few time.::  
  
Reese put his forehead over the desk."All is my fault" he said.  
  
::Reese isn't your fault that your father...:: Oracle said but Reese interrupted her.  
  
".Is my faut didn't give my trust to Huntress."  
  
::Reese all of us commit mistakes, don't blame your self. Huntress isn't perfect too, you know that. So let's go to work, we need find your father, focus on that.:: Oracle smiled.  
  
"You are right... Ok, I call you If I can find something..."  
  
::See you detective.::  
  
"Oracle..."  
  
::Yes?::  
  
"Thanks for your kind words, I needed it..." 


	4. Bane again

Dinah arrived quickly at the warehouse of clothes, she entered for the skylight and walked throught the corridors full with exhibitors secretly.  
  
"Don't see anybody Oracle." she whispered "I am in the second floor."  
  
"The alarm is still lit" Barbara said "the safe-deposit box is in the basement."  
  
"I'll go there."  
  
* * *  
  
Barbara followed the signal from Dinah in the monitor.  
  
"What happened?" The drowsy voice of Huntresse was heard suddenly.  
  
"Helena!!" Barbara startled, she looked at her, to be silent was an excellent quality in combat but at home was fright sometimes "at least could you whistle before coming closer?"  
  
"Sorry. How did I get here?"  
  
"Reese stopped Hawke's men from capturing you."  
  
"Don't talk to me about him." Huntress grunted pulling a seat near and sitting down next to Barbara.  
  
"I believe that you are crossing the limit, you must learn to not be so proud. If you are bothersome becouse Hawke and Bane are free you shouldn't blame Reese."  
  
"But he.."  
  
"Listen to me very well, Reese has looked for you trying to apologyze, he had been trying to talk with you and you are avoiding him, you need to listen to him! Don't ask him a thing that you couldn't give, your trust." Huntress tried to speak but Barbara didn't allow her. "Don't interrupt me, it's time that you control your anger and think with your head."  
  
::You are in trouble Helena. :: The voice of Dinah was heard.  
  
"Shut up." said her.  
  
"Dinah, keep your mind on mission." Barbara said bothersome and she aimed Helena with her index finger "And you. Trust is not to only to tell a secret, it means too believe in the other ones in the most difficult moments and in the most adverse situations, it's to be able to forgive when that person made a mistake. Reese avoided that the men of Hawke catched you when you were unconscious; if I remember well Reese also went to help you when you were drugged and forced to fight against other women; he told you where you would find Hawke when he trapped Black Canary; he took his father to prison when he was fugitive."  
  
Huntress lowered her head, she didn't know what to said. Barbara looked her.  
  
"Reese has a very strict sense of justice and it is very difficult that he breaks it, he has do it for people that he loves, like you and his father, the love sometimes makes us commit mistakes or act in a bad way. Reese tried to avoid worry you, from his point of view I understand him, he also thought yet that his father would damage the person that he loves."  
  
* * *  
  
"Nice" Dinah thought listened throught the comm., "Huntress is too obstinate I hope that she reacs now" she continued walking in the corridors without find anything abnormal. Suddenly the roof collapsed over her with great roar.  
  
* * *  
  
Huntress and Barbara were startled when listened the roar in the mic,  
  
"Dinah?" Barbara asked looking the monitor.  
  
"What happened?" Huntress asked leaning next to her. "Is Dinah ok ?"  
  
* * *  
  
A powder cloud shook the place, Dinah she sat down in the floor, she coughed Dinah felt suddenly that someone placed over her head a metallic mask, she fought to unfastened, in the struggle her necklace broke and fell to the floor. Bane assured the mask from behind. The girl tried to use her mental power but she couldn't.  
  
"What happen girl? Your powers don't wok? Bane is too intelligent." He said pulling her hands back and handcuffed it to her back.  
  
* * *  
  
Barbara felt a chill traveling her body. Helena felt her heart to beat quickly. "Where is she?" Huntress asked.  
  
"Warehouse of the 10th street." Barbara answered. The girl ran heading for the elevator.  
  
"Be careful. Dinah, Huntress goes toward there."  
  
* * *  
  
Dinah couldn't answered neither see anything, the mask impeded her to do it, she only had a small hole that allowed her breathe for the nose  
  
"The boss is going to feel happy to see you and I soon can get Huntress on my hands."  
  
* * *  
  
Huntress jumped from roof to roof as fast as she could "Something Oracle?" she asked jumping between two buildings.  
  
:: No, I don't know what is happening... but she is still there. ::  
  
"If he does something to Dinah I'll kill him and I won't care what do you thinkl." Huntress grunted feeling the adrenaline ran in her body.  
  
:: Huntress,:: the strong voice of Oracle was listened:: don't let that the anger control your self, you need keep your mind cold if you fight against Bane."  
  
* * *  
  
Huntress entered to the building as quickly as possible. She moved carefully throught the corridors.  
  
:: First level:: Oracle said ::Huntress, it will be a trap, be careful::  
  
"I will enter using a window... he could be waiting for me."  
  
Huntress went out of the building and entered breaking the glasses of a window near from Dinah's necklace signal. The place was lonely, was a mannequin cellar, all was dark, her vision help her to see clearly inside the place.  
  
"Something is bad Oracle, I don't see anybody" she said in low voice "And I don't perceive danger."  
  
:: Be careful, I saw the signal of Dinah, she should be in front of you.::  
  
Huntress turned pale and her heart stopped when she saw the necklace of Dinah was on the floor. She leaned to lift it.  
  
"He catched her," she mumbled "He catched her."  
  
:: What happened Huntress? :: Oracle asked worried.  
  
"He catched her Oracle, she dropped her necklace. Damn!" Huntress furious shattered the head of a mannequin against a wall. She remembered when Bane beat her and a shiver run in her body "If he hurt her, will be better for him be death before I found him." She mumbled.  
  
* * *  
  
"Huntress calm down" Bárbara tried to think clearly. She was too worry.  
  
:: It's a trap, he want me! He is using her to catch me! :: Huntress exclaimed frustrated for the mic:: I will kill Hawke, I will kill him! ::  
  
Barbara could listening clearly a hard noise, sure Huntress breaking something because of her anger.  
  
"Huntress! we can't help Dinah if you are exasperate. Come back."  
  
:: No! I need find her!:: Huntress screamed jumping for one of the windows, she knew to where to go ::I'm going to look for Reese, he must know where is he.::  
  
"Ok, just please calm down, while I'll finish the test of the mod and maybe we will know where is him."  
  
* * *  
  
Reese close his car, it had been a night of fruitless search. When he turned, he met Huntress. He felt happiness to see her.  
  
"Huntress you are well!" Reese smiled "I thought."  
  
"Where is he?" the expression in the girl's face was cold.  
  
"Where is it who?" Reese was surprised.  
  
"Where is Hawke?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Damn Reese!" Huntress exploded "you know where is he, you had been talking with him! That man told me and you didn't deny it!"  
  
"Huntress I don't know where he is, I have looked for him but I can't find him! I want to stop this as soon as possible!"  
  
"Yes? And why you never told me that you talked with him?."  
  
"Because since you close me the doors, since you are avoiding me, I can't tell you anything! How? Tell me how if you don't let me talk!" annoying Reese exclaimed. "Why you don't want to believe in me?"  
  
"Why I must believe in you? "  
  
"Yes, you are right, why you must believe in me? Is useless that I try to convince you, not matter what I said, you never believe me. In your opinion the only one with the right to commit mistakes is you, the others ones couldn't do it. You are right, good luck, you will find somebody as perfect as you, I don't know what you could see in me..." Reese walked bothered to his apartment and he passed next to her pushing her lightly with his shoulder.  
  
Huntress just stood there, she was lost I her thoughts, she felt suddenly lost. Why she was acting in that way?  
  
"Reese I'm sorry." she said lowering her face, Reese stopped and turned her head. Huntress continued "I'm using you to explote, I was angry, I had been so unfair with you, please excuse me. I had miss you all these days," she raised her head "I love you, but sometimes I'm so.."  
  
Reese walked toward her and hugged her. "I love you too, and I'm sorry because I really must trust in you talking with you since the first moment."  
  
"Reese I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm glad that you be here.." he caressed her cheeks "But. I thought that you were still under the effect of the drug. How.?"  
  
"It was not very potent, and we have problems. Bane caught Dinah. "  
  
"He have Dinah?" Reese couldn't hide his nuisance "Is him crazy?"  
  
"Your father is using her to catch me, I need to find her." Reese walked in circles taking his hands to his head. "I have to find it, he will finish killing somebody." He looked Huntress "and I wouldn't forgive him if he try to do something to you or Dinah."  
  
:: Huntress, I have the chemical composition of the mud:: the voice of Oracle interrupted their conversation. Huntress sighed and she put a hand in her earring. "I'll go." The girl looked at Reese and she kissed him smoothly in the lips "I have to go."  
  
"Be careful" Reese took her jaw smoothly "I will go right now to continue my investigation with people that he frequented. See you later?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Huntress smiled and she jumped to the near building heading to ClockTower.  
  
* * *  
  
Dinah didn't know where she was, the mask prevented her to see, and definitively it blocked her mental power. She was seated in the floor, her hands were handcuffed behind her she wasn't too strong to break them. She heard a door to open up and some steps. She moved her head.  
  
"Well, well." she recognized the voice of Hawke "The little Black Canary. Bane, I recognize that you kept your word, you didn't hurt her."  
  
"Yes, now, Where is Huntress?" Bane was anxious. "Easy, she would appears soon. My dear girl you will have a good time with me." he said leaning next to Dinah. "It will be a pleasure to be able to kill my worst enemy's daughter, but first we will wait Huntress."  
  
Hawke laughed. Dinah understood that she doesn't have time, neither she doesn't know where she was. Hawke an Bane let her alone. She restless in the floor looking for something that would help her to put off that mask. 


	5. Face to face

Barbara was working on the computer, when she heard the door of the elevator open and the firm steps of Helena when she approached.  
  
"Hi" she said, Barbara looked at her and she laughed. "What happened?" Helena asked.  
  
"You and Reese talked ah? I am glad of it, he is a good guy."  
  
"Did you listen?" Huntress felt annoyed.  
  
"No, I gave you my word." Barbara said lifting her right hand.  
  
"Then?"  
  
"May I remind you than I'm an excellent detective?"  
  
"Barbara." Helena rolled her eyes.  
  
"Your lip is not the only thing stained with lipstick" Barbara smiled. Helena got up as if a thunder touched her and she quickly cleaned it off with the back of her hand.  
  
"Well." Barbara tried to hold her laughter "the mud that Dinah picked up comes from the underground."  
  
"But the underground is too big" Helena said stopping behind her.  
  
"The interesting thing is that there are also traces of black mud. That is only given in the central gardens of New Gothman. And in that part of the underground there is only an almost intact building, the old chemical labs."  
  
"Do you believe that they have her there?" Huntress leaned into the monitor.  
  
"It is a possibility, and sounds logical, for that reason Reese has not been able to detect Hawke, he is looking for him in the city and he is under it."  
  
"I'll go" Huntress looked at Barbara who avoided a smile and simply pointed to her with her index finger to Helena's chin. She had lipstick there too.  
  
"Oh." Huntress turned her face and walked to the elevator while she cleaned her chin with her hand.  
  
"Stay in contact" Barbara shouted. Huntress just grumbled.  
  
* * *  
  
Huntress went to the underground of New Gotham City, where the ruins of Gotham City remained, having been destroyed by an earthquake. She went to the ruins of the old chemical laboratory. She watched the entrance as she hid behind an old building.  
  
"You were right, there's movement here." she said to Oracle.  
  
:: How many men can you see in the entrance? ::  
  
"Five, piece of cake."  
  
:: I'm not worried about the cake, I'm worried of what is inside.::  
  
Huntress attacked, she quickly beat the five watchmen at the entrance.  
  
"Five for me" she said to Oracle.  
  
:: Don't joke, remember that Bane and Hawke are close.::  
  
"I am trying to relax and you're not helping me" Huntress grunted jumping to one of the open windows. She walked through a corridor and knocked out three more men. She checked all the rooms on that floor trying to find her friend, there was a hall in the middle of the building, she hid behind a pillar. Hawke was reviewing some maps with two other men.  
  
"I can see Hawke" she whispered.  
  
:: Dinah? ::  
  
"Nothing yet, this place has more levels, she could be on one of the upper levels or in the basement."  
  
::Be careful::  
  
"I'll go for Hawke" Huntress jumped and she fell behind Hawke, she held him by the shoulders, she kicked the man that was to her right and knocked the man that was to her left out with a punch. She turned Hawke and hit him in the jaw making him fall.  
  
"Game over." she said lifting him by the neck. "I will kill you if you did something to her, Where is Dinah?."  
  
"Stop worrying Huntress" Hawke smiled "She is ok, but she could die if something happens to me."  
  
"Don't play with me." Huntress applied more force on his neck.  
  
"Calm down, can you look up?"  
  
Huntress raised her eyes to the third floor, one of Hawke's men held Dinah and had a gun aimed at her.  
  
"Calm down or your friend will die." Hawke smiled.  
  
Huntress looked furiously at Hawke and released him.  
  
He took his hand a rubbed his neck. "You are really strong."  
  
"What is that?" Huntress pointed to Dinah's mask.  
  
"Nothing," Hawke smiled "it's just precaution, it isn't good to let a girl with strong mental powers run around free. I designed that cover that prevents mental waves. I gave it to Bane."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Come with me and your friend will be okay." he raised his hand and showed her a radio. "They will be listening to our conversation, so, don't attempt anything or they will blow her head off."  
  
Both walked down the stairways to the basement. "Do you know what this place was before?" Hawke asked.  
  
"The old laboratories of Gotham City."  
  
"Yes, exactly, here the experts developed interesting experiments, it is a beautiful place, pity that the earthquake destroyed it."  
  
"Why are you doing this to Reese?" Huntress asked.  
  
"Business is business, and this is yours and mine-- not his, business."  
  
"Reese is concerned because you don't leave your criminal career, why don't you finish with this?"  
  
"That's exactly what I'm going to do." Hawke opened a door, they entered to a big room. Huntress observed it thoroughly. There were small cages all embedded to the wall. In that place the doctors kept the animals that they used in the experiments, many shelves were on the opposite wall. The walls had a metallic cover. In the cages were several big dogs that baked, and in others some monkeys that screamed loud.  
  
"What is this?" Huntress asked looking without know what to wait.  
  
"Well, this is a very safe place, iron doors, iron walls and iron cages. "We could play tennis here, no?" Hawke saw the animals and smiled "The dogs don't like the cat's so much, can you feel it?"  
  
"Why do you have this poor animals here?" Huntress feel the angry growing inside her, she put her hands in her pockets.  
  
"Me no, Bane, he is doing experiments with his 'Venom', he tries to do it most strong." Hawke went to a table and prepared a syringe "Now he is finishing his new drug, but he needs something. Give me your arm." Hawke turned and walked toward Huntress.  
  
"What is that?" Huntress stepped back.  
  
"Nothing, I need a sample of your blood, that's all. Give me your arm" He showed her the radio over the table. "Remember than my men are listening us, and the still would kill your friend."  
  
"Hawke, this is." Huntress sighed deeply.  
  
"Here I'm the boss, I'm not going to say it again, give me your arm."  
  
Huntress rolled up her sleeve and stretched her arm. Hawke buried the needle and began to extract a sample of blood. He fill the syringe and took off the needle. He put it in a tube. 


	6. Caged

Hawke walked to the wall and opened one of the cages."Get in." he ordered to Huntress.  
  
She looked at the small space, a cage located in the middle of the wall, she saw Hawke "Are you kidding?"  
  
"No, get in, I don't want you trying to escape or to hurt some of my men, these are special cages that will hold a bear. Maybe you will be a little uncomfortable, but I prefer my security. and, remember your friend." Hawke pointed the radio.  
  
"And Dinah?" Huntress walked, concerned toward the cage.  
  
"Be happy, you have just given her one more day of life. Get in."  
  
The girl obeyed, she took the bars of the cage in her hands to jump into the open cage. She entered, first her legs, she had to bend her knees to enter. Hawke closed the door over head once, she was inside. Huntress raised her head to see him, it was a very small and uncomfortable place, she couldn't stretch or sit, she was crouching. Hawke closed the insurance, big and strong.  
  
"I don't understand, why just don't kill us?." Huntress looked at him furious, she wanted to fulminate him, she didn't care if he was Reese's father.  
  
"It is not necessary, you will soon understand. When Bane use your blood to improve the Venom"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you remember Bane?..."  
  
Huntress was freezed when she heard the name.  
  
"Your look tell me 'yes', good, Bane has just found that you are the daughter of his enemy Batman and he has a great interest in killing you. He is powerful because of the Venom, that substance that you could see in the tubes back in his head. Harley told me that you are special, you are half meta, and you are strong and fast. Bane get the idea that he will improve the Venom using the composition of your blood before he kill you."  
  
"Why Hawke?" Huntress asked rabid hitting the bars with her hand.  
  
"I don't want you to interfere again in my business, neither your friend, I was planning killing you by myself, but I find that is going to be a pleasure to see how he will do it. Hawke looked her, amused. "After your death, Dinah and I are going to have a very fun time. Bring the blond girl here!!"  
  
Two men entered grabbing Dinah by the arms. She had the mask yet and her hands chained to her back. The animals began to bark and scream.  
  
"Dinah?" Huntress' hart began to beat faster.  
  
"Huntress? Are you ok?" Dinah move her head where she heard her voice. The man caged Dinah not to far from Huntress.  
  
"You should pray," Huntress groaned "as soon as I get out you'll wish you were dead"  
  
"Huntress, my dear," he stood in front of her cage, "Soon, soon is going to be your turn, I think that your friend is lucky, she is going to live more than you. Bane will be here soon, pray awhile." Hawke said. The men went out and Hawke closed the door of the room after him.  
  
"Dinah, Are you okey?" Huntress asked, the animals continued yelling.  
  
:: Huntress::: she listened Oracle's voice :: Are you two alright?::  
  
"Yes, at the moment yes, Hawke trapped me in a small jail... Did you heard? He took a sample of my blood, Bane wants to improve his strength with it."  
  
* * *  
  
"Yea, I heard that" Barbara leaned in her seat trying to analyze the situation at the Clock Tower. "Dinah?" she asked.  
  
::Is okay now, later I don't know,:: Huntress responded ::Hawke placed a strange mask over her head, it's like a mesh, somehow it blocks her telepathic powers, he caged her too::  
  
"What is all that noise?, I can't hear you well."  
  
::Hawke trap us in a lab with cages, are many animals here that Bane is using to make experiments. I can't move, it's like being in a shoe box, around me are more metal cages with animals, and, below, an iron wall. Damn dog shut up!!!:: Huntress hit the cage. Barbara heard the monkeys screamed louder.  
  
.  
  
"I see you on the monitor, Bane is making experiments?" Barbara looked a point in the monitor "Huntress, describe the door and cage to me"  
  
:: I can't see it, it's over my head, it's going to be hard to break. I am not able to stretch my arms or legs::  
  
"Ok, let me figure out a plan. Don't do anything crazy." Barbara sighed deeply. The transponder had burned during the fight with Live Wire and she still hadn't had time to repair it. The girls were in serious trouble and Bane was a strong man. It was obvious that Hawke was giving Huntress to Bane with the biggest disadvantage possible.  
  
* * *  
  
Two hours later, Huntress stretched her hand trying to reach Dinah's head and open the mask, there were separated by an empty cage. The dogs were barking so she couldn't concentrate.  
  
"Dog, shut up. Dinah. try to move your head back! Maybe I will put that mask off." Dinah moved her head to her front "No!" said Huntress "back Dinah, back!"  
  
"I can't see." Dinah responded.  
  
"I know, just move your head back!" Huntress said.  
  
Huntress moved as she attempted to find a comfortable position, her legs and her arms were stiff after many hours of be cramped, the small cage hardly allowed her to move. She grunted in frustration.  
  
"Oracle, any ideas?" she asked.  
  
::I'm trying, patience, Huntress.::  
  
"I don't have patience nor time, I need to stretch out!" Huntress was impatient. In that moment the door opened, Hawke entered to the room.  
  
"They're here." Huntress mumbled.  
  
::Trust me, just hold on:: Oracle said.  
  
Bane walked inside the room too, Huntress shivered when she saw him, it was really the first time that she got a good look at him, he was a quite tall and stout man.  
  
"Ooooh god" she mumbled.  
  
"Huntress, what's happening?" Dinah moved her head as she tried to release the metallic mask unsuccessfully.  
  
Bane walked to the cage where Huntress was. "Oh. Nice." he said "As I can see, you are the little daughter of Batman? If I would knew it before, I had finished with you the first time."  
  
"I'm very disappointment." Huntress mocked.  
  
Bane stood up next to her "See this?" Bane raised a empty small tube, I prepared my 'Venom' formula mixing it with your meta blood. Now is inside me, now I'm most strong and faster!!" He raised his hands and broke a iron table in the middle of the lab.  
  
"We are going to change her to another cage and take her to the special room where you can fight and finish with her." Hawke said leaving the room. "I'll be back. It will be a great show. Huntress: fun time!"  
  
Bane walked to the cage where Huntress was, and looked her.  
  
"Are you enjoying this?" she said to him annoyed.  
  
"Well, I can't wait" he said "I want to try out my formula now" Bane took the cage with his hands and began to push and pull it.  
  
Huntress looked frightened as she saw the metal began to bend, she moved her foot to avoid that he flattened it, she didn't understand what he was doing. Suddenly, she heard a loud noise. He had separated the cage from the wall and he lifted her over him.  
  
With force he shattered it against the wall. "I will finish with you right now." he exclaimed while came closer again the cage.  
  
Huntress raised her head, he looked like a big bear. She closed her eyes when he kicked and dented the cage.  
  
"Huntress?" Dinah shouted, she couldn't see what was happening "Are you ok?"  
  
Huntress was protected by the strong metal of the bars. She noticed that the lock of the door began to break, maybe she will have a chance. "You are a stupid mastodon!" she screamed to Bane "you are not nobody, What is Hawke, your babysitter?"  
  
Bane, furious, lifted the cage again and shattered it against the floor.  
  
"Jeez," Huntress grunted "That hurts." she saw Bane as came closer.  
  
He lifted the cage in front of him. Huntress noticed that the fastener was broke and she pushed the door of the cage with her hand hitting Bane in his face. Bane stepped back stunned and the cage fell to the floor.  
  
Huntress tried to get out of the cage, but it was difficult, her legs and arms were numb. Outside, she massaged her legs to help the circulation return faster. Bane walked to her, Huntress stretched her hand, she took the cage and shattered it against Bane's face making him back. She got up trembling, as feeling began to return to her legs.  
  
"You are brave girl" he said laughing. "I'm stronger now and faster! It's party time!"  
  
"I don't like the parties," Huntress jumped over him and kicked him in the back. She crossed the fingers of her hands and hitting him as if they were a single fist, two, three times, Bane went back and crashed against the shelf, it fell over onto him.  
  
Huntress ran to Dinah's cage, took a piece of a bar and hit the lock strongly, she broke it with the third hit. She took Dinah by the arms and pulled her out, and sat her down on the floor.  
  
"We don't have time." Huntress said trying to open the mask that covered her face, had strong knots. Huntress felt the hand of Bane pulling her backward, she flew and hit against a door denting it, then slumped to the floor.  
  
"I hate that!" Huntress grunted getting up and rushing to hit him. Dinah felt the legs of Bane next to her and she hit his knees making him fall.  
  
"Stupid girl!" he screamed Bane pushing her back. "Later I kill you!"  
  
"Don't touch her!" Huntress exclaimed.  
  
"Ok, first I kill you and later I kill her." Bane walked toward her. Huntress hit him in the face. Bane punched her too. Huntress stepped back, stunned. Bane grabbed her by the shoulders, sending her back against the wall.  
  
"Ooff." Huntress grunted.  
  
Bane went face to face with her. "Huntress, you are going to pay for all the times that your daddy foiled my plans."  
  
"I.am not daddy's daughter!" She raised her leg and shoved him hard. Bane fell over some shelves.  
  
The girl avoided two blows of Bane, one of those hit the wall and broke it. Huntress punched him hard. She tried to kick him but Bane was too fast and caught her leg. Huntress kicked him with her free, but Bane didn't let go of her. He threw her to the other side of the room. Huntress' back hit the wall and she fell down right next to Dinah.  
  
"Are you ok?" the blond youth ask when she listened Helena moan in pain.  
  
"Well. not as bad as the last time." Huntress put her knee in the floor to get up and stretched her hand to the head of Dinah pulling the strings of the mask a little more before Bane attacked her again. "But now he is very stronger and faster, thanks of my blood. Dinah you must try to take off the mask." She told her, Huntress jumped when Bane stalked over to her. She turned around and hit him in the chest with both legs.  
  
The hood had been slack, and Dinah began to move in the floor looking for to take off the mask. She only listened the sounds of blows, groans and objects breaking. The fight was prolonged several minutes, Huntress began to feel fatigued, she hit him with all her strength and Bane seemed like an immovable object.  
  
Bane hit her with his fist in the face and Huntress fell back, her nose was bleeding.  
  
"You are mine!." He laughed and kicked her in the floor. Huntress hold her stomach, she felt as his leg was a brick.  
  
Bane lifted her by the lapel, Huntress crossed her fingers and blow his jaw strongly with her hands, he loosed her. She tried to kicked him, Bane stopped her foot and he hit her with his fist, Huntress doubled over. Bane took advantage of that moment and bear hugged her, lifting her right off the ground, her arms were trapped. He didn't allow her to breathe, she moved trying to get loose.  
  
She hit her face against Bane's but he just laughed. "You are going to die slowly in my arms." he said amused at Huntress' futile efforts to escape. He squeezed her with more force, Huntress groaned, he was suffocating her.  
  
Dinah listened without being able to do anything, she pressed her head to the wall trying to pulled up the mask. She needed move faster to help Huntress.  
  
"You don't have idea of the pleasure that gives me to see you die." Bane said.  
  
Huntress opened her mouth trying to take air to her lungs, she suddenly eyed the tubes in the back of Bane's mask. With a huge effort she pushed herself, with her teeth she bit the tube hard, She pulled, breaking one of the tubes. The liquid came out. Bane screamed and dropped her.  
  
"What did you do?!" he exclaimed, trying to staunch the liquid from leaving the pack.  
  
Huntress fell to the floor as she coughed and tried taking deep breaths to restore air into her lungs. Bane ran bumping around the room. Suddenly he fell of knees and downwards to the floor.  
  
Huntress felt tired, the fight with Bane had drained her, but she still had to help Dinah and to escape. She put her hands on the floor to get up, when she heard a gunshot. A bullet impacted near her hand. Huntress looked up, surprised. Hawke was standing in the doorway. He pointed a gun at her head.  
  
"Don't move, or I'll shoot you." he said coldly.  
  
Huntress froze, Hawke was at a distance where a shot would hit her and she couldn't get to him in time. 


	7. Face to face End

"I thought that Bane was more capable," Hawke grunted "I thought that he would know how to give you a slow and painful death. But he's a moron. So, now, it's my turn. Do you want that I blow your head off first?" Hawke said and fired.  
  
Huntress closed her eyes; she heard the bullet near her ear. The bullet impacted the wall. She glared Hawke angrily, he was playing with her.  
  
"No," Hawke smiled "it is not going to be so easy, a bullet and everything ends up; no, better we play a while, let us play to see how so much pain you are able to endure before you die. Ok, we can begin with your legs." he aim the weapon to her knees. "Which do you prefer? The right or the left?"  
  
"You bastard." Huntress mumbled.  
  
"Tell me." Hawke oppressed the trigger, the bullet smashed next to her foot, the girl jumped in her place. "I am very skilled marksman," Hawke smiled "Is difficult that I fail, tell me which leg you prefer or your agony is going to be slower."  
  
"I can't understand how you could be Reese's father." Huntress said angrily.  
  
"Don't talk about him now!! This is my business and you interfere with it. I'm not going to ask you again! Tell me or I will begin with your toes." Hawke shot again, she felt the heat of the bullet touching and breaking the leather of her left boot.  
  
Dinah felt her heart beating faster, she moved her hands trying to release the chains, but was useless, again she began to struggle trying to remover the mask.  
  
"Wow, wow, that was very close." Hawke smiled "Do you know? I will shoot you and watch you bleed to death. So." he aimed her to her knees "What do you think if I shoot first your legs and later your elbows. Do you agree with me Huntress? Maybe you don't believe me, let me show you now my good aim." He fired again.  
  
Huntress yelped in surprise feeling a bullet burning in her right foot, she held it with her hands and threw her head back.  
  
"I still don't know what Reese saw in you." Hawke said with a cold voice.  
  
"Son of bitch." Huntress said gritting her teeth in pain.  
  
He began to circle her. "It hurts my dear? So, we are starting the game. Well if you are gentle and you answer my questions we can finish it fast. Tell me now, where do you want the next one?" Huntress heard him load the gun again, she raised her eyes and saw him aimed the gun at her face.  
  
"You are crazy son of a bitch!" Huntress yelled.  
  
"Huntress, don't play games with me, will be worst for you. Now tell me, I shoot you in your elbow or in your knee?" Hawke inquired.  
  
Huntress looked him angrily, trying to endure the pain.  
  
"My dear, I'm enjoying this, we can play all day or maybe just a few hours, depends on you, if you don't answer you are adding more time to your suffering, I choose, your elbow." Hawke said as he aimed his gun.  
  
Huntress closed her eyes, suddenly she heard a metal noise, before he could fire, a batarang hit his hand and the gun fell to the floor. Oracle was in her wheelchair, in front of the door. Huntress sighed with relief when she saw her.  
  
"Better late than never." Oracle said grabbing the batarang again. He tried to grab the gun again and Huntress kicked the gun far with her good leg. Hawke looked angrily at Oracle and walked toward her.  
  
"Well, who are you?" he said.  
  
"An old friend of Black Canary." Oracle stated proudly.  
  
"A pissed off friend of The Black Canary." Hawke smiled "No mater, I will finish with you without guns."  
  
Oracle surprised him using her Escrima sticks, she throw him to the floor. He rolled. "What the.?" Hawke said stunned.  
  
"Sometimes the first impression is wrong:" Oracle said.  
  
"I can fix that." Hawke took out a gun from his leg holster and aimed it at Oracle. "A stupid stick will help you avoid a bullet?"  
  
"No!" Huntress shouted as she tried unsuccessfully to stand up.  
  
Dinah took hold of Hawke's weapon with her mental power, and threw him against the wall. She had taken off the mask and later, opened the chains using her mental powers. She ran toward him and began to fight with him. Oracle wheeled over to Huntress, who was lying on the floor holding her foot.  
  
"Game over, Hawke.." said Dinah raising him by the lapel and putting him against the wall. "You must return to Arkham. Reese is a great man, I can't understand yet how you can be his father."  
  
"Some day girl. " Hawke said angry "You and your friend are going to pay.." he tried to hit her but Dinah avoided his fist. She punched him in the face.  
  
"I feel sorry for Reese." Dinah tied his hands behind his back "He deserved a better father. I'm sorry that you don't understand why we are fighting for. I hope that you will understand it some day."  
  
"Are you okay?" Oracle said to Huntress.  
  
"That son of a bitch ruined my boots." said Huntress gritting her teeth.  
  
"Let me see, raise your leg." Oracle said.  
  
Huntress obeyed, "Ow, careful." she said.  
  
Oracle examined the wound "I need cut the boots, you're lucky, he used a gun of low calibre, if not he would have blow off your foot."  
  
"Hurt likes hell." she covered her eyes with her hands.  
  
"We need go and call Reese. Everything ok Dinah?" Oracle asked.  
  
"Yes." said the girl walking over. "Let me help you Huntress. sorry, I was late."  
  
"Don't worry kid, you did very well" Huntress said taking her hand to stand up.  
  
"Sit on the arm of the chair" Oracle said to her.  
  
"No, I need first talk with him, help me Dinah." Huntress said.  
  
Dinah nodded and helped Huntress to walk toward Hawke. He looked her annoyed.  
  
"Hawke." she mumbled.  
  
"You were lucky this time." he said.  
  
"Maybe you never accept me, I understand, we are in opposing sides. I just will ask that please think of Reese, he loves you, he needs you, as a father. Your anger is destroying you and him. He is a great man." Huntress tried to explain.  
  
"I know girl, I'm sorry, but as you said, we are in opposing sides."  
  
* * *  
  
The police and Reese arrived to the old laboratorye and found his father tie against a pillar. Bane was lying on the floor as a normal human uncounsciouss. Reese stood up in front of his father.  
  
"Why?" Reese said with sad voice "I asked you don't hurt hers. why is so difficult for you.?"  
  
"My son, someday you will understand, bussines are bussines."  
  
"Yea, yea, and your bussines always are more important than your family."  
  
"She is not my family!"  
  
"But mi mom and me yes, and you let us alone! You never mind about us! Do you know how many nights I heard my mother crying for you? I will ask you that if you don't care my mother or I, please don't destroy our lifes and the persons that love us!!"  
  
"Detective." a police interrupted them.  
  
"Yes, take him and to Bane to Arkham." Reese said angry.  
  
"You come with us?" the police asked.  
  
"No, I have something most important to do." Reese walked outside.  
  
* * *  
  
Reese entered the Clocktower a half hour later. Alfred looked at him, surprised.  
  
"Detective, nice to see you."  
  
"Hi Alfred, thanks, where is she?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, she is in the infirmary with miss Barbara. It's ok.She is just finishing scanning her."  
  
"May I.?."  
  
"Yes, she is awake."  
  
Barbara and Dinah were at the infirmary preparing to operate on Helena, Oracle was using a local anesthetic on Helena, who was lying in the infirmary bed.  
  
"Don't cut my boot, don't cut my boot" mumbled Helena resting on her elbows in the bed trying to see what was Barbara doing.  
  
"If I don't cut your boot, I will hurt you more." Barbara said looking at her with the knife in her hand.  
  
".But I heal fast." Helena protested.  
  
"You better close your mouth and put your head down, please." Barbara began to work while Dinah smiled.  
  
"Please don't cut it too much." Huntress looked the ceiling.  
  
Barbara finally took off Helena's boot, cutting the leather.  
  
"Uh." said Dinah "that looks bad."  
  
"My boot?" Huntress asked worriedly, raising her head.  
  
"Forget your boot!" said Barbara "she's talking about your injury."  
  
Dinah smiled evily and raised the broken boot showing it to Helena.  
  
"Oh, no!" Helena exclaimed "Those boots are so expensive!"  
  
"It's your fault" said Barbara cleaning the wound and looking for the bullet "Why do you insist on buying expensive clothes in which to fight?"  
  
"The cheap ones break easily. and don't look as good as these."  
  
"I see it." Barbara raised her eyebrow "give me the pincers Dinah. "Don't move Helena please."  
  
Reese stood up in the door looking at the woman working. He tried to not interfere and kept silent. Barbara took out the bullet and raised it to look at with her eyeglasses "I get it" she said putting it in a plate and she examining the wound. "He was just playing with you, he used a small caliber gun. You are going to be ok. I think that he wants to kill you in a slow way, just letting you bleed to." Barbara stopped talking when she saw Reese standing in the door.  
  
"Don't worry" Reese walked toward them "It's the truth. He tried to kill Dinah and Helena, it's hard, but it's true. I had been talking with him." He took Huntress' hand and squeezed gently "It's hard to try to find my father in that man sometimes."  
  
"I'm sorry Reese" said Oracle.  
  
"It isn't your fault. How do you feel Helena?"  
  
"She is crying because of her boots." Dinah said raising one of them.  
  
"It was my best pair." Helena protested.  
  
Oracle smiled "Give me the needle, Dinah, please, and come here, you need learn how to do it. I will finish in a minute guys."  
  
"This is the part that I hate of being a super hero" Dinah said giving Barbara the needle.  
  
Reese looked gently at Helena and kissed her hand. "I'm sorry Helena," he mumbled "I was talking with my father, now I understand that he never will change."  
  
"Maybe some day Reese. don't lose the hope, remember my mom."  
  
"I hope so, I hope so, really, I would like him to be a part of my happiness."  
  
"I would like it too."  
  
"I promise to buy you a new pair of boots."  
  
Helena smiled "You said it."  
  
"It's a promise." Reese raised his hand.  
  
"Oops. sorry" Dinah said.  
  
"Dinah" Barbara looked her angrily "That was bad, now I need stitch it again and the wound will now scar.  
  
"Sorry oracle." Dinah said.  
  
"What?" Helena raised her head.  
  
"Well, you can use socks and nobody would see it" Dinah tried to apologize.  
  
"No Barbara! Do something!" Helena exclaimed looking her wound.  
  
Dinah and Barbara laughed.  
  
"What? Lemme see!" Helena sat down "I don't see anything funny here."  
  
"It was just a joke, you are so vain" Barbara smiled and patted her thigh "You are going to be ok, don't worry."  
  
"It was a bad joke!" Helena groaned, Reese laughed. "What? I don't see the humour in this."  
  
Helena try to pretend to be annoyed, but she couldn't avoid smiling as she listened to her friends laugh.  
  
7395-266 532 7925 


End file.
